Something to live for
by SavinGrace
Summary: Just a drabble about a realization that Chin brings to light for Danny.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's been a while since I've written anything - I'm trying to find my voice.**

_Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it._

Chin stood silently at the entrance of the waiting room, watching as his friend and co-worker, Danny Williams, paced the tiny room. Blond hair stood up wildly from impatient hands being dragged through it. When he'd been standing there for several moments without being noticed Chin cleared his throat and took a step further into the room.

Danny looked up, "Chin."

"How you doin' brah?"

Danny let loose a short bark of mirthless laughter as he ran his hand through his hair yet again, "Me? I'm just great! Sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, again. Waiting for some word from a doctor on how my partner is doing, again. Because he ran head long into danger, again!"

Chin released a sigh, "We have played out this scene a few too many times already."

"Damn it! What was he thinking running into that building without a vest?"

Chin dropped a comforting hand on the shorter man's shoulder, "He was thinking that he had people to save."

"One minute, Chin. That's all I was asking him to wait, one minute so that he could put on a vest…" Danny's voice dropped off.

"Steve's got his own set of rules, Danny. I'm not claiming to understand them, but as long as there were people in danger in that building, waiting even a minute to him was unacceptable."

Danny dropped tiredly in the chair, "I get that, I do. It's our job to protect people, it's what we signed up for, but we also have a responsibility to ourselves, to those that love us."

Chin took the open seat next to Danny, "Ah yes, and that's the real stickler isn't it?"

Danny was quiet for a long moment then turned to look at the other man, "C'mon Chin, enough with the riddles. If you've got something to say, just say it."

Chin locked eyes with the blond detective, "Our team, we're really tight, more like family, yeah?"

Danny merely nodded his head and waited for the other man to continue, "Any one of us would gladly take a bullet for another member of our team, and we would die for each other."

Danny dragged his hand down his face, "Yeah? What's your point?"

Chin was quiet for a minute, "Did you ever stop to think about what Steve has to live for? I've got Alorah, Kono she's got Ben, even you Danny, you have Gracie. Each of us have someone to live for, except Steve."

Danny didn't respond as Chin's words played over and over in his head, yeah at one point he had lived only for Gracie, but now he had Steve to live for too. Didn't Steve realize that he had Danny to live for? Danny dropped his head back against the wall, would he even get the opportunity to tell Steve that he has someone to live for?

Chin stood, "I'm going to get some coffee, you want anything bruddah?"

Danny shook his head, "Naw, I'm good."

DWSM**DWSM

Nearly an hour later a tired looking surgeon stepped into the waiting room and called out, "Steve McGarrett."

Danny stood up, "I'm his partner, Danny Williams."

The doctor met worried blue eyes as he shook the detective's hand, "Doctor Steele."

Danny nodded then said, "How's he doin' doc'?"

"I won't lie to you Detective, Commander McGarrett isn't out of danger yet. There was a lot of internal damage from the bullets. I've done my part and repaired everything, now its up to your partner and his will to live."

Chin's words flashed in Danny's mind again, "Can I see him?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to refuse, but the honest despair he saw in the Detective's eyes changed his mind and the surgeon nodded, "Only for a few minutes, he needs to rest."

Danny followed the surgeon stopping outside of a glass pod, "Remember, Detective Williams, only a few minutes. You can see him again tomorrow."

Danny nodded his head then stepped inside the glass doors, coming to a stop at the foot of the bed. It was hard to see Steve like this, so quiet, so still. Hoses and wires seemed to be attached everywhere and Danny felt his heart catch in his throat. He stepped closer and gripped Steve's wrist, just so he could feel the warmth of his flesh and know that for now at least his partner was still alive.

Danny swallowed the lump then said, "Chin told me that maybe you feel like you don't have anything or anyone to live for." Danny lifted his hand to brush at the dark hair curling over Steve's forehead, "I just want you to know that's not true. Gracie needs you to live for her." Danny looked away blinking furiously at the tears that welled in his blue eyes, "I need you to live for me, Steve."


	2. Every Word

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for letting me know that you liked my idea. Here's the **actual** ending now - I hope that you all enjoy it. I am still trying to work through the rust built up on my writing skills.**

_Disclaimer: If you recognize it - then it belongs to someone other than me._

Danny, Chin and Kono had taken turns sitting at Steve's bedside since he'd been moved to the ICU. It had been nearly ten days since he'd taken three bullets to the chest and shoulder. It had been nearly seven days since the hospital had provided Steve with any type of sedative; still he hadn't opened his eyes. Dr. Steele had assured them that physically, Steve was healing – it was up to him to open his eyes.

Danny spent every minute next to Steve's bed, talking. He rambled about the cases that they were working on and he bitched about the Giants not making the playoffs. He yelled at Steve for being so careless with his own safety and then pleaded with him to open his eyes. He leaned in close and whispered that he loved him and that he really, really needed him.

Today, the private room was awash with sunlight as Danny dragged the chair over next to the bed. He'd just sat down when he heard a knock at the door; he looked up and was surprised to see Rachel and Grace standing there. A tired smile curved his handsome face as he opened his arms to his daughter, "Hey monkey!"

"Danno!"

"Rachel."

"Hello Danny," her gaze settled on the dark-haired man lying unmoving in the hospital bed.

"What are you doing here?"

Rachel cleared her throat, "Grace informed me that she wished to visit with her 'Uncle Steve'."

Danny looked down at his daughter, "That right, monkey? You wanted to come see Uncle Steve?"

She gave a solemn nod, "I miss him."

Danny felt his throat thicken, "Me too, baby."

Rachel cleared her throat; "In any event, we don't have anything scheduled for this afternoon so I thought that I'd bring her by to visit. Do you want to drop her off after dinner or shall I pick her up?"

Danny flashed her a grateful smile, "I'll be sure to get her home."

Rachel bent to kiss Grace on the cheek, "I love you darling, have a nice visit." She looked at Danny, "I do hope that you partner recovers soon."

"Thank you, Rachel."

She gave him a tight smile then left the room. Grace sat comfortably on her father's lap for a few minutes then gave a sigh, "Is Uncle Steve ever going to wake-up Daddy?"

Danny dragged his hand through his hair, "I don't know baby."

"Can I lay next to him for a while? I miss his hugs."

"Sure monkey, but you have to be careful and lay still. Uncle Steve's really hurt right now."

Grace nodded, "I know, Danno."

With that Danny lifted his daughter on to the bed so that she could curl against Steve's side. She leaned her head against the sleeping man's uninjured shoulder, "You need to wake up now, Uncle Steve. I know you're tired but me and Danno need you."

Danny felt his heart breaking for his little girl; he'd already known that he'd be a mess if Steve didn't make it. Now, he knew that Steve's death would also destroy his daughter. He stood up and leaned over to press a kiss to Grace's head and brush his hand along Steve's cheek. "C'mon babe you heard Grace, we need you to wake up now."

As the monotonous beeping of the machines continued to be his only response, Danny sighed and returned to his seat. He watched as Grace drifted off to sleep peacefully next to Steve, something that Danny himself had longed to do. He glanced at his watch and confirmed that she had time for a quick nap before dinner so he settled in to watch the two loves of his life, asleep side by side.

Little more than an hour later, Danny ran his hand lightly down Grace's back, "C'mon monkey, we've got to go get something to eat before I take you home."

She blinked up at him, "Okay," she shifted carefully to lift Steve's hand in both of hers, "I miss you Uncle Steve, please wake up soon." She pressed a soft kiss to his hand, "I love you."

Danny held out his arms to lift her from the bed when he heard the beeping increase on the heart monitor. He glanced at the screen then at his partner, "Steve?"

The dark haired man let out a cough as he gripped Grace's hand in his, "Love you too, Gracie-girl."

Even though the voice was raspy and didn't sound anything like Steve, it was the best sound in the world. Danny grinned down at his partner, "It's about time you woke up."

At once the room was full of commotion as the team of Nurses and Doctors streamed into check Steve out. Danny had hold of Grace's hand and was getting ready to leave the room when Steve reached out and weakly grabbed Danny's arm. Hazel eyes locked with blue and Steve croaked out, "Did you mean it?"

A small smile played on Danny's handsome mouth, "Every word, babe."


End file.
